A Very Henry Holiday
by Morsly
Summary: It's Christmas at the Bass's! A very fluffy Blair, Chuck and Henry story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first fic, so go easy on me, please :) I absolutely adore C&B and now their little boy, Henry. I was disappointed that there was no Henry/Blair interaction in the flash forward, so I'm making my own. The fact that it is now Christmas Eve only made it easier for me to decide on the theme. Enjoy!

It was 7:25 on the Upper East Side on Christmas morning, and Henry Bass was not having any of it. His parents had promised him that as soon as the hands of the clock hit 7:30, he could wake them up to begin the day's festivities. The only problem was that Henry had been up since 6, and he had nearly pulled his hair out urging time to move faster.

Blair took so much pride in her son's behavior, while Chuck wondered if there was something wrong with him. Henry always followed the rules. He did exactly what his parents told him to do. So when Blair had told him to not take one step out of bed before 7:30, he was going to do just that.

The clock now read 7:27, and Henry wondered how his parents could still be sleeping.

7:28. Henry didn't know if he was more excited to see what Santa had brought him or to finally use the potty.

7:29. Henry's felt as if he was suffocating in his Christmas red silk pajamas.

7:29:30. Henry was afraid he was going to pee his pants before he got to look in his stocking.

And then finally.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas now, but I really gotta go potty!" Henry yelled as he ran into his parents bedroom and then into their bathroom where he didn't bother closing the door.

Blair Bass sat up and pulled her sleep mask off her face. She glanced at her devil of a husband. They had been up little too late last night playing Santa and his helper, and they were both feeling it now. She leaned down to his ear and whispered "Merry Christmas, Bass" as Henry came running out of the bathroom and onto their bed, where he proceeded to make sure his father was up by jumping oh him.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Chuck grumbled as his son tried to wrestle with him. The elder Bass turned over onto his back and pulled Henry into a giant bear hug.

"Now that I have you, I am going to eat you" he told his heir.

"No, daddy! We eat roast beast on Christmas." Henry giggled

"Okay, Okay" Blair intervened, scooping her son up and placing him on the ground. "Henry, go see what Santa left you!"

"Santa!" he yelled. Henry ran from the master suite, giving his parents a moment on their own.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck" Blair drawled as she placed light kissed on his jaw before she got to his lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love." Chuck spoke breaking off the kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry called up the stairs. "Santa came!"

Chuck smiled at his wife, "We better get down there." Left placed a hand on her stomach and a quick peck on her lips before he ran out of the room in the same fashion his son had.

Blair placed a hand where Chuck's had just been, imagining the new life growing inside her. "Merry Christmas to you, little Bass." She smiled and followed her husband out of the room.

15 minutes later, Henry had successfully discovered and tired of everything in his stocking. Sure, Santa was okay, but it was widely acknowledged that Blair and Chuck Bass were the best gift givers on the Upper East Side. Henry's focus had moved to the large wrapped gifts under the Bass's 12 foot tree. He had noted that all the really big boxes had were addressed to him, while all the small ones were to either of his parents. Henry's philosophy on this was "the bigger, the better".

"Mommy," Henry walked over to her, widening his eyes as he did. "Can we opened the other presents now?"

"Henry, I just got my coffee." Seeing his puppy dog face, she backtracked. "Go ask your father"

Henry ran into the kitchen where Chuck was fixing his cup of coffee. "Daddy, mommy said it was time to open the gifts under the tree!"

Blair rolled her eyes at this, not even bothering to correct him. Her little boy, already scheming at the age of 4.

Chuck walked in, coffee in hand, and sat on the plush white sofa next to Blair. "You told him to wait, didn't you?" he whispered to his wife.

"Hmm..." She smiled at him, but Henry was already passing out gifts to everyone. He sat patiently on the hardwood floor, gift in hand, waiting for mother to give the okay to start opening. She sat playing with her husband's hand, paying no mind to the suffering child on the ground.

"Mommy!" he got her attention.

She looked up in fake surprise. "Oh, don't wait for me!"

Henry tore into his first gift and then another. And another. And another until he was 16 items richer (he counted). While Henry was the proud new owner of a Death Star Lego set, Chuck boasted multiple studio portraits of his family (Monkey included) to put in his office, and Blair had received a mounted and framed headband from her "glory days". Although Blair would argue that her glory days were right now.

"Henry, we have another present for you." Chuck spoke to his son.

"Where is it? Is it a dog? Did you get me a puppy?"

"Something like that." Chuck smirked, and Blair hit him playfully.

"Henry, sweetie," Blair said taking note of her little boy's crestfallen face. "We got you something better than a puppy."

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister, Hen?"

"Would I have to share my Legos with them."

"No, Henry, babies don't like Legos."

"Oh, okay. So you got me a baby?" Henry inquired.

"There is a baby growing in mommy for all of us."

"When will it get here?"

"Your brother or sister will be here in late May, Henry" his mother spoke.

"But then it won't be Christmas anymore!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's okay, buddy." Chuck said scooping up his son to have him sit on his lap. Blair took Henry's face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy. Merry Christmas, Daddy."

**AN: **I'm thinking of doing a second chapter of this where Blair would announce her pregnancy to the rest of her family at a New Year's party. It would still be centered around Henry, of course. Let me know what you think I should do! Also, did you know that you really can get a Death Star Lego set? It's $350, though... Happy Holidays! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's been less than 24 hours since I posted the first chapter of this, but I'm going to post again. I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Your response to chapter 1 really did make my day. I'm so excited to become a member of the GG fanfic community. Enjoy!

Chuck Bass had never really been one for Christmas. His father was never around on the holiday. Bart was always shipping him off to a Bass resort somewhere tropical and remote. The one good Christmas he had had before he turned 20 was with Blair when they dated at age 18. Since he had married her, only five years ago, his Christmases had become better and better with time. Now with his charming son, beautiful wife, and wonderful secret, this Christmas was the best one yet.

Chuck had already spent the morning with his family opening gifts and eating the candy Santa left Henry. There was something so magical about a quiet morning. The family had settled in front of the fireplace. Blair was lounging on the sofa, photo albums in hand, and Chuck was working with Henry to start to put together his Death Star. Chuck noticed his son's starting to get tired. He caught Blair's eye and nodded in the direction of their half asleep little boy.

"Henry, sweetheart," Blair spoke, putting her photo album down and getting up off the couch. "Let's go take a nap. When you wake up, we will go to Grandma Lilly's to open presents with everyone!"

"Okay mommy, but you have to read me a story."

"On principal, Hen, we only read you stories at bedtime. This is naptime." Chuck pulled himself off the ground and reached down to pick up his drowsy son. Henry rested his head on his father's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "I guess it is Christmas" Chuck mumbled, kissing the top of his child's head. The trio headed up the stairs, Chuck holding Henry and Blair's holding the crook of Chuck's elbow.

Obviously, Henry was tired, but so was Blair. The smallest, not-quite-here Bass was wearing her out, and the only thing that would cure her fatigue was a nap in the arms of her husband.

4 hours later, the Basses were picture perfect heading into their limo. Henry was the image of a perfect child, Blair looked stunning, as per usual, and Chuck was dashing even wearing the popsicle stick reindeer pin Henry made for him in preschool.

Settling in, Blair spoke, "Henry, none of your family knows about the baby yet, so you can't tell them until we do."

"But mommy you can't make it sound like it's a dog present. I wanted a puppy and you got me a baby who won't play Legos with me."

"Henry, you said you didn't want to share your Legos," Chuck sighed.

"That was a million hours ago!"

"Only your son would expect to receive a Lego playing puppy for Christmas..." Blair spoke to her husband.

"My son? So he's my son now? I feel like your new one cup size larger bras would make good evidence in the quest to find out who my children really belong to"

"Quiet, Bass or I will get the breast lift."

"They're mine too, Waldorf. You'd have to get through me first."

"What are you even talking about?!" Henry practically yelled.

"Your mother h-"

"Nothing, Henry." Blair interjected as they pulled up to Lilly and William's new townhouse. The newly remarried couple thought it inappropriate to have such a cold home as the penthouse to accommodate their growing family, so a townhouse was purchased. Almost all of Henry's family would be at this party. His Grandma Lilly and William, Nana and Pop-pop (Eleanor and Cyrus), Aunt Serena, Uncle Dan, Uncle Nate, Uncle Eric, Rufus, Jenny, even Aunt Georgina and Uncle Jack were making an appearance this year!

The family of 3 stepped out of the limo to go knock on the door of the Van Der Woodsen home. Serena open the door with an ear splitting "merry Christmas!" Blair walked in followed by Chuck holding Henry's hand. The bestfriends were took part in a warm embrace, and then Serena scooped up four year old Henry to make rounds to all of his family members.

"She couldn't even take his jacket off first..." Chuck observed as he pulled his wife's off her shoulders to hang up.

"Can you imagine when her and Humphrey procreate? The child's feet will never touch the ground." The pair followed their son in greeting everyone in sight.

The evening was magical. Due to Henry's puppy dog face that only Blair could say no to, gifts were opened before dinner. When they all finally sat down to the meal, Chuck took Blair's hand under the table.

"You ready?" he murmured. She gave a subtle nod. Chuck stood up at the same time Dan was trying to. They made eye contact, and Humphrey sat down.  
Chuck raised his glass and addressed the table. "To all of you, many thanks on behalf of my wife and I. Much was accomplished this year, and we wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for all of you. Whether it be the marriage of my favorite sister," he winked at Serena, "the opening of a new Waldorf designs flagship in Hong Kong, or Henry learning to swim, you all were always there, ready to help, and ready to love. That in mind, we have an announcement." He turned to his wife, "Blair?"

She stood up. "We're expecting." she smiled. "There will be a new baby Bass come May."

The table erupted in 'congratulations' as the Basses sat down. Chuck took Blair's hand in his, but turned to his son and whispered "Do you want a little dog or a big dog?" Henry just smiled.

Dan and Serena stood up as the table got quieter again. "We are expecting in May as well." He said in an almost disgruntled manor. It seemed as if he was affected by Chuck's obvious upstaging of announcements. Serena, on the other hand, could care less. Her and Blair both jumped up from the table at the revealing of the news.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Blair squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

At the end of the night, the Basses piled into their limo once more. Blair held a sleeping Henry in her arms as she rested her head of her husband's shoulder.

"Can you imagine next year?" She spoke. "With another baby?" She smiled at the thought.

"He's not going to be a baby for much longer." Chuck spoke, nodding towards Henry.

"Shh, he'll always be my baby." Blair said looking longingly at her son.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bass?"

"A very merry Christmas indeed, Mrs. Bass. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung on to their words, realizing that they meant them more and more every day.

AN: Well... what do you think? I love fluff. Fluffy fluff for my favorite fictional family at my favorite time of year. Next, I move on to something a little more angsty. I'm currently writing the first chapter of a semi AU story that will be, you know, not just 2 chapters of fluff. Not that I don't love writing fluff... Speaking of, I think I'm going to start a Bass family series of one-shot fic that will just be fluff. All these ideas and no time to write! But if you have an idea of what I should name the little Bass girl in my fluffy fic, let me know in a review. Merry Christmas! xoxo


End file.
